


Safety

by scavengerscorner (idrilhadhafang)



Series: The Fall Of Rey DVD Extras [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Past Abuse, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Torture, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Touch-Starved Kylo Ren, Weird Fluff, insomniac kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/scavengerscorner
Summary: Kylo finds it in Rey.





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Staying Up Late
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
His nights had never been easy, of course — not with Snoke lurking around the edges of his consciousness, and even with the bastard thankfully dead, it didn’t mean that everything was magically all right. He couldn’t say he was used to the quiet, even though he really wasn’t as alone as he thought. Looking over a piece of paperwork on his datapad...it wasn’t like he really liked the paperwork, but it was preferable to falling asleep and finding himself with the quiet again, or with the nightmares.   
  
The nightmares. He had thought of them like puzzle pieces when he was younger. Trying to figure out the answers — of course, when some of them were interspersed with erotic dreams about Poe, it provided a strange effect of sex vs. violence. He couldn’t say he was looking forward to them, though Rey was waiting for him, clearly wondering what exactly made the paperwork so appealing.   
  
Kylo placed the datapad down, before joining Rey in the bed that they shared. He let himself rest his head on her chest in that moment — he was still trying to get used to touch that didn’t involve pain or humiliation, submission that didn’t involve degradation, but he found that he quite liked it.   
  
“I thought you’d never get to bed,” Rey said softly.   
  
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
  
“The nightmares...do you want to tell me about them?”  
  
Kylo paused. Where did he start, really? But he told her nonetheless. Told her about the flashes of fire, the flashes of blood. Told her whatever he could — and she listened, open and compassionate as was built into her. It was a sharp contrast with the streak of righteous anger that seemed to be woven in her like a fine thread.   
  
“I had nightmares too. Why do you think I used the island to sleep?”  
  
Kylo’s chest clenched. He had never liked the interrogations, and interrogating Poe had been one of the worst things he’d done, but interrogating Rey...  
  
“I hurt you,” he said. “And you still care about me.”  
  
“I can care about you without condoning what you did.”  
  
“Very wise.” It seemed, despite their age difference (she was only nineteen and in some ways it showed), she was the wiser of the pair. His father had once said that women tended to be wiser — perceptive, sharp, always finding out the truth. He supposed Rey was no exception.   
  
“I had time to think.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have hurt you,” Kylo murmured. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Rey ran a hand over his hair, idly playing with it. “Thank you.” Then, a bit lighter, “Your hair’s so soft. How do you keep it that way?”  
  
“Practice,” Kylo deadpanned, and he felt Rey’s laughter — a sound and sensation that he’d do anything to draw from her again.   
  
Kylo smiled faintly. It was good, at least, that he’d made her laugh. Made her smile. She was truly a bright presence — he didn’t know what would happen if she just...dimmed...  
  
They drifted off to sleep in that moment, and Kylo couldn’t help but feel a strange sort of safety that he hadn’t felt in a long time.


End file.
